


Unexpected

by ladyamesindy



Series: Commander Random Shepard [1]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 15:12:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3493028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyamesindy/pseuds/ladyamesindy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Since starting her service aboard the SR1, Gunnery Chief Ashley Williams thought she'd been figuring out her new commanding officer pretty well.  However, the Commander apparently still had things to hide ....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> So, the idea for this Shepard began some months ago now (close to a year ago I think?) when I said goodnight to kiddo while getting him off to bed (he’s nearly 16) and he replied, “Goodnight, Random Shepard.” It evolved into a ‘thing’ and now he calls me ‘Random Shepard’ and I call him ‘Shepard Jr.’
> 
> Fast forward a few months. I decided to create “Random Shepard,” complete with a background on how she got the name (that’s another story), and suddenly I have a femShep who looks like the default Shepard and is an Earthborn/Sole Survivor/Soldier. I’ve played her game a bit, but then it got pushed away as a couple of Shepards in ME2 decided they had to have their time, so I only got back to Random’s game last night. She just became a spectre and is about to head off on the Normandy.
> 
> So, while making dinner the other night (“Cube steak and tater tots - a hero’s favorite dinner,” kiddo told me), I got the following idea. The more I thought about it, the more I liked the idea and while sleeping, it gelled into a sort of plot. Anyway, here’s the first part. Hope you enjoy!

 

 

“How long have we got, Skipper?”  After so many weeks out searching for Saren and the Geth, Ash was sincerely hoping this shore leave on the Citadel would be more than just a couple hour dash and grab run.

“Forty-eight hours,” the Commander replied.  She was in front, leading the way into battle or, in this case, onto the docks, as always.  “I’ve got some people I need to see ….”

The first clue that something was up came in the slightest hint of question in Shepard’s tone as her voice trailed off.  Ashley’s attention, pulled to her left because of something she’d overheard Tali saying to Garrus behind her, immediately returned ahead of them.

That was when she noticed the person on the dock.  The Chief bristled slightly, she couldn’t help it.  Last time someone had met them up here upon arrival, it’d been an admiral voicing his displeasure that the _Normandy_ was not under his command as originally slated.  The Commander had handled the situation well, though, Ash could admit that easily enough but she was sincerely hoping there wouldn’t be a repeat incident.  Diplomacy wasn’t always the Skipper’s best skill.

Then again, a quick survey of the situation on the docks suggested that this was something altogether different.  The person in question stood apart from the maintenance crew and others moving in to work on the ship.  He wasn’t in uniform, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t military.  On the other hand, watching him closely as the space between them closed, Ashley got the distinct impression that he was young.  Her brows knitted together.   _A kid?_  That was when she recognized it - it was all in the stance.  Though nearly an adult herself now, whenever Ashley’s sister Sarah was around with her, their mom and Abby and Lynn, Sar was _always_ the easiest one to peg for youngest because there was just the slightest hint of a slouch in the way she stood.  Almost as if she didn’t quite know how to stand tall and proud.  Maybe it was something that time taught.  Something that came with the shift from teenager to adult.  Ash snorted softly to herself.   _Or bootcamp._  

She darted a quick look over at Alenko and saw that he, too, had spotted ‘the kid’ up ahead.  Her brow lifted in question, but he shook his head.  He didn’t appear worried in the least.  And Shepard …?

Eyes front and center again, Ashley observed that their Commander showed no change of pace or any other indication that she even noticed the kid’s presence.  However, as they stepped off the gangway onto the deck, Shepard greeted him immediately.  “Hey there.”

The kid - all six foot or so of him, Ash noted - stiffened, but an easy smile crossed his face.  One that reached his eyes.  “Hey, Commander.”

There was a moment’s hesitation by the rest of the group, but Shepard subtly waved them on indicating all was well.  Ash nearly left with Wrex and Liara, but changed her mind when she realized Alenko was sticking around.  She could always catch the next elevator, she supposed.

“What’re you doing here?” Shepard asked.  

“Kahlee was coming for a visit, soooo …..”  The kid’s cheeks flushed and Ashley nearly snorted in amusement as he ducked his head.  Yeah, he was a kid alright.  

“Skipping out on school?”  There was a teasing tone to the Commander’s voice and it certainly seemed softer than Ash was used to.  Except, perhaps, when she spoke to civilians.  Her interactions with Mr. Bhatia certainly had been soothing and calm by comparison to the conversation with Mr. Bosker a short time later.  On the other hand, Ash knew for a fact that Shepard had about as much use for politicians and bureaucrats as she herself did.  Which was to say, none.

The kid chuckled.  “Field trip,” he countered, the grin returning.  

“Hah!” Shepard laughed, reaching out to grasp the kid’s hand and, surprisingly to Ash’s point of view, pulling the kid into a tight embrace. “Smart ass!”

“But I’m _your_ smart ass, just remember that!”

It took a moment to register in Ashley’s brain what she’d just heard, but by the time the pair were stepping back from one another, she sputtered, “Wait … what?”  

Turning, the Commander slid an arm around the boy’s waist - it was really the only way to stand next to him he was so tall - and winked at Williams.  “What’s the matter, Chief?” she asked.  

Ashley glanced over at Alenko, but the LT wasn’t giving anything away with the look on his face.  He seemed perfectly normal to her.  Almost _too_ normal.  Did he know something she didn’t?  “Uh … Skipper, is this your … I dunno, your little brother or something?” Ashley asked after a moment.

Shepard burst into a gut-wrenching belly laugh and the kid followed suit.  At least until Shepard made a move to elbow him in his stomach.  At that point, the kid doubled in an instinctive attempt to protect himself while complaining, “Hey, Mom, knock it off!”

Ashley sucked in a sharp, deep breath and counted to ten as that announcement sunk in.   _Mom_.  But, as strange as the idea of thinking of the Commander as a mother was, it also seemed … kinda normal?   _This is too weird!  When the hell’d we enter the Twilight Zone?_  “You … you’re his mother?”

Shepard flashed another wink towards Williams and Alenko.  Ash noted that the LT still seemed unaffected by the news.  In fact, Ashley saw him take a step forward, extending a hand.  “Lieutenant Kaidan Alenko,” he introduced himself while extending his hand.  When the kid took it, he added, “You must be Rafael.”

It was the Commander’s turn to look as shocked as Ashley felt, the Chief noticed.  “You knew?”

Alenko shrugged.  “I did a little investigating when I got assigned to the _Normandy_.  Anderson filled me in on the rest,” he replied.  

Though that didn’t mean much to Ashley, it was clear it meant something to the Commander who visibly relaxed.  “Yes, Ash, this is my son.  Rafael Shepard, my Gunnery Chief, Ashley Williams.”  

The kid nodded towards her and extended his hand.  “Nice to meet you.”

Shaking her head, Ashley shook his hand and replied, “Yeah, you too.”  

There was an awkward moment of silence until finally Shepard rolled her shoulders back and pulled a smile.  “Okay, shore leave has officially begun, and I don’t know about you guys, but I’m starving.  Anyone interested in pizza?”

The kid rolled his eyes.  “Not if it’s that taco kind you got last time,” he muttered.  “Ugh!”

Shepard gave him a sharp nudge with her shoulder as they turned towards the elevators.  “No sassing from the ranks or you’ll be dropping to give me twenty,” she told him.

“One or two hands?” he countered.

“You aren’t in _that_ good of shape yet.”

His grin was answer enough and Ashley chuckled.  “Wanna bet?” the kid asked.

Inside the carriage, Shepard turned to eye him, arms folded across her chest.  “No biotics, either.”  

But to his credit, the kid just continued to smile smugly.  Sighing, Shepard nodded.  “Fine,” she amended, clearly accepting whatever challenge had been offered, “but _after_ we eat.  I’m seriously starving here and I know you,” she poked his bicep with two fingers, “always have at least one hollow leg.”

“Ow!” he yelped, rubbing at the sore spot.  “And, I do not!”

“You do know Kahlee sends me regular updates, right?”  He nodded.  “Including the number of times per week you sneak into the cafeteria after hours?”

As the door slid open to the lobby of the C-Sec academy, Ashley decided to take mercy upon the kid.  Pointing to their right, she led him away saying, “Why don’t we go call that cab, hmm?  Sooner we get her fed, the sooner we can get on with the rest of shore leave.”

 


End file.
